<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion by indrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983181">Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indrid/pseuds/indrid'>indrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, SHADOWLANDS SPOILERS, WoW Shadowlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indrid/pseuds/indrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridania Soulblade. Champion of the Horde, Commander of Lord Illidan's army, Maw Walker. One of the most revered champions in the Azeroth, and here she was, blade against blade with the Night Warrior herself, saving the betrayer from a befitting fate. Tyrande snarled, "Move, champion." The Night Warrior pressed against the demon hunter's warglaive. Eridania growled, bearing her unnatural fangs and pressing back harder. "Nathanos Blightcaller is under the protection of the Illidari, and anyone," the commander looked around at the assembled champions, "who is a threat to him is a threat to the Illidari."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past), Illidan Stormrage/Original Female Character(s), Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is WAAAAAAY AU, like it kind of follows canon up to the "Kill Nathanos Blightcaller" quest, but from there on it's just gone bonkers. Of course, I will be following pretty much the same storyline in Shadowlands, but with Nathanos alive and by the side of my demon hunter, Eridania Soulblade. If it wasn't clear from my tags and this note, this will most definitely contain Shadowlands spoilers, so read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathanos had to do this. For the Dark Lady.<br/>
He did not want to die again, did not want to be in the dark again, but he owed her so much. The Night Warrior slashed into his stomach. Grunting, Nathanos fell prone. He let out a breathy chuckle. How befitting of a fate for him. "Your power," He grimaced at the pain radiating in his stomach, "has grown."<br/>
"Where is she?" Tyrande growled out, pressing the blade deeper into his neck.<br/>
“With him, of course." He closed his eyes, "In the darkest place." The blade drew a sharp, shallow line in his skin, green ichor dripping down his neck. Suddenly, the blade was knocked away from his neck, and a spiraling force knocked him onto the ground. Nathanos opened his eyes.<br/>
Eridania Soulblade. Champion of the Horde, Commander of Lord Illidan's army, one of the few Titanslayers left alive. One of the most revered champions in Azeroth, and here she was, blade against blade with the Night Warrior herself, saving the betrayer from a befitting fate. Tyrande snarled, "Move, champion." The Night Warrior pressed against the demon hunter's warglaive. Eridania growled, bearing her unnatural fangs and pressing harder. 

“Nathanos Blightcaller is under the protection of the Illidari, and anyone," the commander looked around at the assembled champions, "who is a threat to him is a threat to the Illidari."<br/>
Tyrande sneered, looking around. She lowered her weapons a moment later, finally noticing the demon hunters perched on the edge of Marris Stead. The Night Warrior turned around, snarling and stalking off. Eridania looked around at the still-lingering champions and flickered her forms at them to scare them off. It did the trick and the gathered group scurried off.<br/>
Nathanos looked up at his 'savior', looking dazed from both the pain and that he wasn't dead yet. "Eridania?" He questioned, holding his stomach. Said demon hunter looked at the ranger and stuck her warglaive into the ground.<br/>
"Of all the most idiotic things you have ever done in both life and undeath, this takes the cake, Blightcaller." Nathanos winced as her hand came to rest on his open stomach. She pushed a health potion into his free hand and he gratefully downed it in one swoop. “‘Oh my, my dark lady has cast me away for failing here, I guess I’ll go kill myself!’” She mocked the ranger.<br/>
"Commander Soulblade. I was under the impression that you were dead." Nathanos commented coldly as he stood up, stretching his muscles after the intense fight.<br/>
"It will take more than N'Zoth to kill me, Blightcaller." Eridania smiled and stood with him, "Now come, we are to return to the Fel Hammer to talk about your poor decisions.<br/>
“Why did you save me, Soulblade." The Blightcaller asked immediately as they returned to the Fel Hammer. Eridania’s mood immediately soured.<br/>
“You know her best. You can help us know what she’s up to. I understand you have followed her for years as a loyal dog,” She spat, “But I have convinced the other leaders to give you a chance to work with us willingly. Tyrande, as you could probably assume, did not agree.” Nathanos shook his head.<br/>
“I have been having my doubts about my dark lady for a while. And I cannot say I wouldn’t join her again, if she asked,” He confessed in a rare moment of truth, and then steeled himself again, I will help, as long as you can promise mercy on her soul.” Eridania sighed.<br/>
“You know I cannot promise that, Blightcaller. Numerous factions have it out for her suffering. I will try my best. Now, come, I will show you your quarters for now until the leaders convene again.” Nathanos followed her through the halls of the Fel Hammer, making his face stoic as the ambling demon hunters around him whispered. “We’re here. Rest for the night, I will collect you tomorrow.” He nodded and brushed past her into the room. 

”Thank you.” He whispered, much too quiet to be heard by a normal being.<br/>
”You’re welcome,” Eridania smirked. “It was nice to see you again, Nathanos.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>